


The Inheritance

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Werewolf Inheritance  au [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, References to Knotting, Sex in Werewolf Form, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Rhett doesn't know he's a werewolf and ends up accidentally biting Link on a full moon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight is a full moon, so it seemed fitting to share the first chapter of this. 
> 
> @criminalmind1927 is my beta

Three days. Just three more days and he'd finally be 18. He'd have to finish off the school year, of course, but then he could get out of his sticky southern town and change the world! 

His birthday was on a school night this year, so his family had taken him and his best friend Link into Raleigh for laser tag, go kart riding, and carnival rides the Sunday before. It was kinda lame, but Rhett knew his parents loved him and tried their best to be cool, so he had done his best to have fun. It had been nice that his older brother Cole had come home for the weekend to celebrate. Rhett had missed his brother since he had gone off to college. 

Once home, as soon as his dad put the car in park in their driveway, Rhett and Link lept out and ran into the house to check the answering machine. As expected, there was a message from Rhett's basketball buddy Marc saying he and their group of friends were meeting at the Y for basketball at 7. Rhett looked at his watch. 7:15, but he only lived a five minute bike ride away. He ran up to his room, quickly changed into basketball shorts and a tshirt, ran back down and out the door calling to his mom, "Going to the Y to play basketball! Be back in a couple hours!"

"10 o'clock, mister!" his mother called back. "You may be almost 18, but you still have school tomorrow!"

"Ok, ok," he yelled over his shoulder as he and Link grabbed their bikes and pedaled down the driveway and toward the gym. 

-

The moon was starting to come out as he rode into the parking lot. He bent down to lock up his bike and a drop of blood fell from his nose, landing by his feet.  _ That's odd _ , he thought, _ I haven't had a nosebleed in like five years _ . As he went into the building he didn't notice any more blood, so he shrugged it off. 

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late. My mom made us stop for ice cream cake on the way back."

"Suuure," Marc sneered, "your mom 'made' you." 

Rhett laughed, "Okay, okay. She didn't exactly twist my arm, but it was her idea to stop."

Marc laughed. "Sure man, whatever. 3 against 3?"

The boys picked their teams and began playing. 

-

At a quarter of 10, the boys loaded up into their respective cars and Rhett unlocked his and Link's bikes. "You sure you don't want a ride home?" his buddy Frank asked. "Plenty of room in the back of the wagon for your bike."

"Nah," Rhett replied, "looks like a full moon tonight, so I'll have plenty of light to get home."

"Alright, be careful, dude." Frank waved and drove off.

Link squinted at Rhett. "Did you get hit in the face during the game? Looks like you got a little blood there."

Rhett frowned and wiped his nose, pulling back a blood smear on his wrist. "Huh, I guess so." He shrugged. "Didn't hurt and it's not much. I'm sure I'll live until I make it home."

Link smiled, "Yeah, probably. Anyway, hope you had a good early birthday. I'm glad your parents let me come with you guys."

Rhett laughed. "They had to. They know we're joined at the hip."

Link gave a small grin. "Yeah, I guess so."

Rhett clapped his hand on Link's shoulder. "Still, I'm glad you came. It's not a birthday, early or otherwise, without you there."

Link blushed and knocked the kickstand on his bike. "Well, uh. See you in school tomorrow. I better get home. Curfew is in a few minutes."

Rhett gave his shoulder one small squeeze and let go. "Yeah, you're right. We better get going. See ya tomorrow!"

Link threw a lopsided grin at Rhett as he headed towards his house. 

Rhett got on his bike and started the ride home. Clouds that had been out earlier had dissipated and the moon was shining in full force. As he pedaled along, he noticed his nose dripping more and more. _That's so weird_, he thought, and pedaled faster. Another 100 yards and he began to feel lightheaded. Rhett stopped and blinked a couple times. "Am I losing that much blood?" he mumbled to himself, wiping his nose again. He knew there weren't any pay phones along the route home, so he figured he better just hurry and get there as soon as possible. 

He picked up pedaling again, his skin now crawling, like a thousand spiders were crawling all over him. He was trying hard not to freak out. What was coming over him? Why did he suddenly feel so...odd? 

He finally made it home, threw his bike in the garage, and ran up to his room. "Home, mom. Going to shower and head to bed. Long day, I'm tired." 

His mom looked up from her sewing to watch the tall, gangly teenager streak through the living room and up the stairs. "Ok, sweet dreams. Happy birthday!"

Rhett made it to what was now "his" bathroom since his brother had moved out, and turned on the hot water. Stripping down, he glanced at himself in the mirror and was taken aback. 

His normally dirty blonde hair had gotten considerably darker. The smattering of hair on his chest was almost jet black and definitely thicker than it had been this morning. He also had much more than his usual 5 o'clock shadow of hair growing on his face. 

At least the tingling had stopped and his nose didn't appear to be bleeding anymore. Rhett hopped in the shower, cleaned himself off and then just stood under the jet until the water began to turn cold. 

-

The next morning when Rhett got up for school he felt perfectly normal and his hair had returned to his normal dark blonde. He raised his eyes in thoughtful curiosity. By the time he was leaving the house and thinking about his pre-cal test later that day, he had already written off the strange events of the previous night as a weird dream. 

==========================

By Christmas, Rhett knew what was happening. His first true shift had been the full moon right after Halloween. He went outside to take out the trash. As soon as the moonlight hit him, his skin got all tingly and he felt like he was catching on fire from the inside out. 

He fell to the ground on all fours, muscles contracting and relaxing against his will. When the pain stopped and he caught his breath, he was covered by fur, had four paws, a tail, and a snout. He was a werewolf. 

At that point his shifting was directly related to contact with moonlight. In the couple full moons since then, Rhett felt he was getting a slight handle on his shifts. With practice he was starting to be able to hold back and only get covered with fur but still keep his senses and other human attributes, even in direct moonlight. 

He could also kind of start shifting outside of the full moon as well. The problem was that it was mostly unintentional, happening when he got overly emotional. Usually that wouldn't be a problem, as he was a typically level headed guy. Lately, though? Not so much. 

Especially when it came to Link. Rhett had always been protective of Link. Had even punched a kid once for picking on him back in elementary school. Now, most people liked Link, but Rhett had an even stronger need to protect him. Especially from the guys in school he could smell were werewolves. 

Rhett had decided it came down to him being an alpha, something he was surprised to learn when he got his first knot while masturbating one day, and Link was his best and oldest friend. Like family. Werewolves were pack animals and Link was family. Simple as that. 

Rhett was hesitant to tell his parents, though. He knew he was a natural werewolf, as he was an alpha and hadn't been bitten. But since they had never come to him, he wondered if they even knew they were carriers. His dad especially, well he wasn't exactly speciest against them, but it was obvious to Rhett that he only said what he was supposed to. Only tolerated werewolves because of societal pressures. 

So he kept his secret. 

He didn't know why he hadn't told Link yet. They had never had a secret between them. He knew Link would be excited for him. Maybe even impressed if he was lucky, which filled Rhett with a weird, warm feeling he couldn't identify. 

He'd tell Link, he would. But after he could fully control his shiftings. Properly impress Link. 

============================

Rhett was getting frustrated. He just couldn't seem to get it. He could hold back a shift now, but he was pretty sure he should be able to shift  _ to _ his wolf form at will, too. 

Three to four days before and after a full moon he could do it. Outside of that, the best he could do was get hairy and feel his fangs and claws, but only slightly. 

He took a deep breath. He could do this. 

============================

Graduation was in a few weeks and Rhett still hadn't told him. He could basically shift at will now, the pain of shifting diminished to almost nothing now that he could control it. But now so much time had passed, it seemed like it would be weird to bring it up now. Maybe once they were living together at N.C. State.


	2. Chapter 2

The last box was unloaded. This was it. Classes started in a few days and they were standing in their dorm room. Rhett was excited and nervous. He had noticed a few other alphas in their building and it was kicking his protection into overdrive. He also hadn't told Link that he was a werewolf yet.

Link had noticed a few changes, of course. Like how he  _ still _ hadn't quit growing. And how flustered Rhett seemed to get when new people had been coming in and out of the dorm the last couple days to introduce themselves as they unpacked. 

The worst reaction had been with an alpha that morning. Rhett had tensed up when he smelled him get close. The other tall and muscular freshman had knocked on the open door and introduced himself as Kyle to Link, who had been standing closer to the door. In a flash Rhett was by Link's side, trying not to hover but still staring at Kyle with a menacing glare.

Kyle had glanced between the two of them then smiled at Rhett. "Sorry, man. Didn't realize. I'll let you guys get back to unpacking. Nice to meet you." With a smile and a wave, he eased out of the room. 

Once alone again, Link elbowed Rhett in the side. "What was that about, man? Can't even say hi politely?"

Rhett had just shrugged, turned to the closest box and opened it. Link hadn't seemed to pick up anything in the other alpha's words, but Rhett did. What did Kyle mean by he didn't realize? Didn't realize what? 

By the time classes started a couple days later, Rhett was exhausted. So many new people, people wanting to meet them, meet Link. And of course Link was his typical outgoing self, talking to everyone who so much as smiled at him. Rhett knew he needed to get these feelings under control, but he had no idea how. 

The night before their first class, Rhett begged Link to let them stay in. 

"Please, Link. Can we just stay here tonight? We can order a pizza, watch a movie or something. I'm so tired. It's been a long week with moving and unpacking." His shoulders dropped and head fell a little as he continued, "And you know how stressful it is for me to meet new people. It's not easy for me like it is for you."

Link smiled sympathetically. "Of course, bo. I've got the list of places that deliver in my desk. I'll just grab it so we can decide what we want."

Rhett fell on the couch with a relieved sigh. Link was always prepared. He was going to make the best mate.

Rhett frowned to himself.  _ Mate? _ That wasn't a term he used often. His werewolf side must be leaching into other parts of him as it grew stronger. 

Link plopped down on the couch, so close that another couple inches would have put him in Rhett's lap, and shoved the takeout list in his face. "Here ya go, brother. What sounds good?"

Rhett felt a low grumble building in his throat. He didn't want Link calling him brother anymore. It didn't sit right with him. But without knowing why, he couldn't exactly ask Link to stop. 

Rhett tried to focus on the list in front of him but with Link sitting so close he was all but overwhelmed by Link's scent. And lately all he wanted to do was bury his face in Link's neck and inhale deeply. Even now, he felt his body starting to lean more into Link before he was able to stop himself. Thankfully, they truly had no barriers between them and Link didn't think anything of them sharing personal space. 

"Whatever you want is fine. You're the picky eater," Rhett teased, throwing an arm around Link and shaking him playfully. 

Link pouted and yanked the list back out of Rhett's hand. "Fine, but you don't get to complain about what I pick," he said, leaning back against the couch and further into Rhett. 

His arm now firmly around Link and Link all but snuggled into him, Rhett's heart started racing. What the heck was wrong with him? He'd never had this type of reaction to Link's proximity until recently. He wondered if there was a werewolf club or whatever it would be called on campus. Maybe it was time he talked to someone about all the changes he was going through. 

==========================

The end of the first week of classes had Rhett even more exhausted. He and Link only had a few core classes together. While their majors were similar, they were actually very different and none of those classes were the same. So Rhett spent the classes they had apart trying to focus, but inevitably worried about Link's safety. 

Thankfully, they shared a bedroom and Rhett was able to sleep easy knowing he'd hear or smell any dangers before they got too close. Not that Rhett knew what kind of dangers would be coming for Link, but at this point he stopped trying to make things be logical. 

Link wanted to spend the weekend out, but Rhett convinced him to stay in again. College was quickly proving to be harder than high school, and while Rhett was confident they could handle it, he convinced Link it was better to get in the routine of studying before partying. A fan of routine, Link was easily swayed. 

A little after 10 pm, they silently agreed they were done studying, but not ready for bed. Rhett picked out something for them to watch while Link straightened up and turned off the lights. Rhett took a while to decide, and also took a detour to the bathroom, so Link was already settled on the couch when Rhett sat down beside him and threw an arm around his shoulder. 

His urge for physical contact with Link was growing and he was too tired to fight it. Link giggled and leaned into him. "You've been awfully cuddly lately," he mused, a good natured smile on his face. 

"Have not," Rhett grumbled. "Just been…" He trailed off trying to think of the right word.

"Cuddly," Link confirmed. "But it's okay. I've been kinda homesick this week," he admitted, "but being close to you… You're home to me, too. So it helps," he finished with a shrug. 

Rhett squeezed Link closer for a moment, placing his cheek against Link's head in silent affirmation and pushed play to start the movie. 

They ended up falling asleep leaning against each other. When Link didn't protest, Rhett groggily gathered him to his chest and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch. That's how they slept that night. Link on Rhett's chest, Rhett's arms around Link. Rhett's wolf knew the safest place for Link was in his arms and they all slept peacefully through the night. 

=============================

The second week of classes, clubs and organizations started heavily advertising for new members to join. Because they were all school related, Rhett couldn't convince Link to stay in their dorm outside of class time and he soon gave up trying. 

Thursday of that week, Link went to an evening meeting for beginner filmmakers, something they had both taken an interest in while still in high school. Rhett could have easily gone with Link, but he knew he had been weird and clingy since they had moved in together, so he figured he'd let Link fly solo on this one. 

The meeting didn't start until 8 pm, which meant the sun went down shortly after it began. It was also a full moon, which Rhett hadn't realized at first. Later, when he had realized, he began pacing their room, worried about Link walking home in the dark. His wolf sat closer to the front on nights of the full moon and Rhett figured it was the same for all werewolves. What if one bit Link? What would happen then?

While pacing and worrying, Rhett didn't realize that he had turned into his wolf. His head snapped toward the door when he smelt Link getting close. Link was back! He was safe! Now to get him in the den and bed down, his wolf thought. 

When Link opened the door, Rhett moved on instinct and went to him, grabbing his wrist with his muzzle and pulling him in. Link froze at the contact and Rhett jerked. When he tasted the copper of blood on his tongue, he froze as well. 

Suddenly realizing he was in wolf form, he shifted back to his human form and scrambled for some pants. Link was still frozen in shock. Finally he staggered forward. "Rhett?" he asked questioningly. 

Rhett carefully approached Link as he raised his arm to look at the bite. Seeing the blood on his wrist, he collapsed into Rhett's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I'll update Banjos and Brothels, Friday I'll have another kinktober prompt, and idk past that. Lol


	3. Chapter 3

Rhett was freaking out. Sure, Link had passed out at the sight of his own blood before, but he always revived in less than a minute. This time it was like fifteen minutes and when he came to, he was acting drunk and nauseous. Rhett had carried Link to his bed, where Link promptly threw up then fell asleep. 

Rhett scrolled through his phone trying not to panic and figure out who, if anyone, he could call. Then he remembered that he had the number to the leader of the school's "Lone Wolf" chapter, a group for unmated wolves attending N.C. State.Rhett figured it was probably his best bet. He opened up his messenger app and began typing. 

_ Sorry it's late and you don't know me, but I'm an alpha on campus and I think I just bit my roommate.  _

It didn't take long for an answering reply. 

_ Where are you? What's your name? I'm on my way.  _

Rhett quickly typed his response. 

_ Dorm 34, building G. I'm Rhett. My friend's name is Link.  _

Less than a minute passed and he had another reply.

_ I'm Jared. Stay there. 10 minutes.  _

Rhett went and sat on the bed and began stroking Link's hair. He hoped he hadn't made too big a mess of things.

=========================

Rhett could smell the alpha coming and reluctantly left Link's side to get the door. He was met by a man almost as tall as himself and much more filled out. Mid twenties, broad chest, shaggy brown hair. Graduate student, if Rhett was guessing. 

"Jared?" Rhett asked, knowing the likelihood of another unknown alpha outside his door at this time of night was unlikely. 

The man nodded. "Rhett?" When Rhett nodded affirmatively, Jared asked, "Where is he?"

Rhett led him into the bedroom, beginning to growl when Jared started to kneel by the bed. "Calm down. You called me, remember? I'm not here to steal your mate. I just want to check out the bite. See how severe it is." 

Rhett did his best to stand back and let Jared check Link over. When his hand went to Link's face to check his temperature, Rhett couldn't stop the rumble starting in his throat. Jared stood up and turned to Rhett. "Let's go to the common area," he said softly. 

Once the door to the bedroom clicked shut, Jared looked at Rhett, trying to fully assess the situation. "I thought you said the bite was an accident," Jared said, keeping his tone even. 

"It was," Rhett answered, his brow wrinkling in confusion, wondering why he seemed to think otherwise. 

"So you don't want him for your mate?" Jared asked carefully. 

Rhett blinked in surprise. His mate? "Why would I bite him if I wanted him for a mate?"

Jared eyed Rhett with a look bordering on suspicious. "You're an alpha. That means you were born a wolf. Do you not know this?"

Rhett blushed. "My parents are human. They don't know what I am. I don't even know when we last had another wolf in the family."

Jared sighed and gestured to the couch. "Sit down, we have a lot to talk about. Like the fact that 99.9% of the time, when a natural werewolf bites a human, it's to turn them into an omega. Their mate. Nowadays that's not done without a discussion with the human to ensure that's what they want. Otherwise, when their heat hits a week after the bite, you have no guarantee of a claim to them."

Rhett was suddenly stricken with an overwhelming sense of panic. "Wait, Link is going to go into heat? In a  _ week? _ "

Jared nodded. "That means you have a week to get him on the same page as you."

"Same page?" Rhett knew he sounded like an idiot, but his head was swimming with thoughts of Link. In heat. Being his mate.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Keep up. You said the bite was an accident, but you still want him as your mate, right?" When Rhett just blinked at him with a dazed look, he continued. "Does his smell drive you crazy? Do you crave physical contact with him  _ all _ the time? Are you overprotective even when there's no threat nearby?" He narrowed his eyes accusingly at the last question. 

"Hey, you're an unmated alpha!" Rhett said in his defense. And suddenly everything fell into place. Maybe it was the full moon pulling his wolf mind closer to his human's, maybe it was Jared literally spelling it out for him, but it clicked then that when Rhett thought about Link by his side, it wasn't just as his best friend. 

"Yes, I want him as my mate," Rhett whispered, finally answering Jared. 

"Thought so." Jared took a deep breath. "He'll be fine tonight. He should sleep through most, if not all of the transformation. He's gonna feel drunk tomorrow. Hydrate him, keep him home. Text me when he's fit for company and I'll come talk to him. I don't know how close you guys are," he paused and tilted his head, waiting for Rhett to respond. 

"We've been best friends for twelve years. I don't  _ think _ that finding out I want to be with him will be a huge shock, it'll be the whole werewolf thing. And timeline in which he has to make a decision. That's what he's gonna be pissed about," Rhett explained, already picturing the fit Link was going to throw upon learning everything. 

Jared nodded in sympathy. "Well, do everything you can think of to solidify your bond. Sleep in the same bed with him tonight, be as affectionate as possible, if that's not too far outside your norm." Rhett shook his head to indicate that it wasn't. "Maybe his wolf will recognize yours as friendly when the time comes to drop the bomb."

Jared looked at his watch and stood up. "It's getting late. I gotta go. Text me tomorrow."

Rhett nodded and locked the door behind Jared as he left. Link was going to kill him. 

============================

Rhett took Jared's advice and slept beside Link through the night. When Link would start whimpering, he'd hold him tight and whisper that everything was going to be okay. He'd take care of him. He wasn't leaving. He loved him. They told each other they loved one another often enough, but now Rhett's stomach was twisting at the new meaning those words were taking on.

-

As expected, Link woke feeling disoriented and hungover. Rhett instantly woke and pulled Link close when he started to stir and let out strangled moan. 

Link's initial reaction was to snuggle closer into Rhett's chest, but then it seemed to connect where he was. "Rhett?" he asked, tentatively. "Why am I in your bed?"

"Uhhh…" Shit. Why hadn't he thought of an excuse already? "I don't know. My bed is the one you went to sleep in? Then you were tossing around and whining, so I laid down with you. It seemed to help, so I stayed. Hope that was alright."

Link wasn't upset to be waking up in bed with Rhett. Not exactly. Like, he didn't mind  _ sleep _ ing with Rhett, he trusted him implicitly. They don't have personal boundaries and Link's okay with that. Plus, platonic cuddling is highly undervalued, if you ask him. 

_ One _ day, maybe, if Rhett wanted to, he might be open to negotiations for more. But that would never happen. And that's totally irrelevant to his feelings about right now, Link told himself. 

He really didn't want Rhett to leave him, but he wanted to get out of bed even less, so he asked Rhett, "Hey, bo. Do you mind getting me some water?"

Without even thinking, Rhett kissed his forehead. "Of course." He cringed inwardly when he realized what he had done. Link hadn't been upset so far, but he really didn't want to push him before Jared came over. 

Rhett carefully slid out of bed, trying not jostle Link, grabbing his phone on the way out, and went to the kitchen area to get Link a drink. He shot off a quick text while he was alone. 

_ Link is awake. Need to get food in him, so maybe 20 minutes?  _

A quick response of  _ ok _ was all he got. 

He brought Link the water and helped him sit up enough to drink it. Rhett was trying to push down any embarrassment and remember what Jared had said the night before. If Link was willing to be held, he needed to do it. He just hoped Link couldn't feel how hard his heart was beating as he leaned against his chest. 

Once Link was done with the glass, Rhett asked if he wanted to stay in bed or move out to the couch while he made breakfast. Link wanted to use the restroom, so Rhett helped him up, gave him a minute to do what he needed, then settled Link on the couch as he made eggs and toast for breakfast. 

Link had just finished eating when there was a knock at the door. He watched in complete confusion as Rhett nervously made his way to answer it. He wondered again, as he had a lot recently, what was making Rhett so jumpy lately. 

He stayed quiet as Rhett opened the door and a guy almost as tall and twice as wide entered their dorm. His face possibly even more twisted in fear, Rhett turned to him and said, "Link, this is Jared. He's a werewolf. So am I. We need to talk to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two days I've got kinktober prompts for you and tentatively hoping to update Banjos and Brothels on Tuesday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have already read this chapter as I was writing this last around last Halloween, but then dropped it. I ended up with two postings of the story and this is the one I'm keeping. The current plan is to finish this after I'm done with Coast to Coast in a couple weeks.

Link just stared at the both of them. This guy was a werewolf?  _ Rhett _ was a werewolf? And they  _ both _ needed to talk to him? "Are you guys like together?" was the first thing Link's mouth blurted out. 

The other guy laughed, but Rhett's face filled with horror as he rushed to Link's side and he picked up his hand. "No! No way! I only met Jared last night. He's only here to help fill you in and answer any questions I can't."

"Oh. Okay." Link looked at his hand in Rhett's, watching his thumb idly run over the back of Rhett's hand. "How long have you been one?"

Rhett took a deep breath. "Technically? My whole life, but I only found out within the last year. I think right after my birthday was when I noticed  _ something  _ was different."

Link jerked his hand away in astonishment. " _ A year. _ You've known for almost a  _ year? _ " He couldn't believe Rhett had kept this from him for so long. 

Rhett dropped his head and pulled his hand back to his lap. "I didn't know for  _ sure _ until some time after Christmas. When I really started being able to control my shifting. And…" He hesitated a moment, "when I realized how protective I was getting over you."

Link almost laughed thinking about Rhett's behavior over the last year. "Yeah, what's been up with that? I guess you've been going protective wolf on me?" Link fiddled with the blanket in his lap. "I was kinda starting to think you liked me," he finally said, just above a whisper. 

"And that's where I come in," Jared finally spoke, startling Link, who had forgotten he was there.

"But I thought-" Link started, but Jared cut him off. 

"No, no," Jared said, laughing. "We're both alphas. You never have to worry about me getting between you guys. That would never work."

"Alphas," Link said, trying to remember what he knew about werewolves. "And they mate with betas? Which I'm not, I'm definitely human, so I guess I was wrong about you liking me."

"Here's the thing," Rhett said, looking nervous again. "I bit you last night. In my wolf form."

"Holy shit, that wasn't a dream?" Link asked in disbelief. 

Rhett shook his head. "But it was an accident! No matter what, please remember that!" Rhett insisted. 

"Ooookay," Link said, starting to get nervous himself. "Why?"

"Because, when a natural born werewolf bites a human, that human turns into an omega," Jared explained. 

"And that means, what? I'm going to turn into a werewolf, too?" Link asked. 

"Wellll, yes," Jared said, starting to look a little nervous himself. "The thing about it, is that… except in the instance when an alpha bites his intended by  _ accident _ ," Jared paused to give Rhett a pointed look. "Typically, a wolf speaks with a human and lets them know what's going on and the human makes the decision to be bitten, because an omega is always a submissive werewolf. You will have heats, you will get pregnant, you will be forced by werewolf biology to listen to your alpha."

"So let me get this straight," Link said, trying to follow along. "You're an alpha?" he asked Rhett, who nodded. "Alphas bite humans, who turn into omegas, who become the alpha's submissive mate?" Rhett nodded again. "But you bit me by accident, so you don't really want me to be your mate?"

"Well… that's not entirely true, although I didn't realize it at the time," Rhett said bashfully. 

"What's not true? What didn't you realize? Rhett, you're really confusing me," Link said, getting frustrated. 

"I didn't know when I bit you that I wanted you to be my mate," Rhett said, starting to blush. "I don't know if my wolf did or what, exactly, but I know that last night, before I shifted, I didn't know I was in love with you and I had no plans to bite you. I also didn't know what would happen if I did."

Link took a deep breath. "This is a lot of information."

"There's more," Jared said solemnly. "In a week you'll be going into heat. You  _ will _ breed with someone. Your wolf won't allow otherwise. There are, obviously, other alphas on campus and in the area if you wanted to spend the week looking for someone else, if you don't want Rhett, or Rhett changes his mind about wanting you, but you have to decide what you want, because your decision will be permanent. Only death can break a werewolves mating bond."

"Great. So I have a week to decide if I want to be with this asshole or some stranger," Link grumbled. 

Jared just laughed. "Pretty much. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news. 

Link leveled his gaze at Rhett. "You know, the whole accidental bite thing and turning into a werewolf myself, and even being mates," Link said, his voice getting louder as he went on. "I could probably deal with all that because I know you love me. We've always loved each other and we could make that work, I'm sure. But why didn't you  _ tell _ me?

"Almost a year, Rhett," Link continued, his eyes starting to shine with the threat of tears. "Even if you didn't know what was going on right away, why didn't you mention something? And once you did know, did you think you couldn't tell me? That I wouldn't want in on the secret? I used to think we didn't and never would have any secrets between us. Way to fool me, Rhett."

Link got up and staggered his way back to the bedroom, still not completely recovered. All Rhett could do was watch after him as he left the room. 

"So, uh. I guess give Link my number if he has any more questions," Jared said, getting up to leave. "Try to make him rest, keep him fed and hydrated. And good luck."

Rhett stared at the door to his and Link's bedroom. He had fucked up so bad. 

===============================

Link was pacing their bedroom, trying to figure out what he was feeling. It wasn't that he was mad. Well, maybe he was. But he was hurt, too. Why hadn't Rhett trusted him with his secret? He'd have told Rhett if the same had happened to him. At least he was pretty sure. 

And Rhett wanted him to be his mate? Submissive mate. Which, honestly, he always went along with whatever Rhett wanted, so maybe that dynamic wasn't too much different from their normal. But the labeling of it had Link bristling. 

But what choice did he have? He was going to go into heat.  _ Heat _ . Like a dog. Or wolf, he supposed. He was a virgin, but now he knew there was an expiration on that regardless of what he wanted. If it wasn't for Rhett keeping such a big secret from him, he'd have said he wanted to go through something like that with Rhett instead of a stranger any day. Because he trusts Rhett. 

But should he? Does Rhett trust him? Obviously not, if he kept this from him for almost a  _ year.  _

Link took some deep breaths to try to steady his out of control thoughts and became flooded with Rhett's scent. He smelled  _ so good.  _ Without thinking he moved over to Rhett's bed and laid down, burying his face in Rhett's pillow and inhaling deeply. 

Realizing what he was doing, Link groaned. What was he going to do? 

-

On the other side of the door, Rhett was making his own mental laps.

He needed to get Link to forgive him. Even if the extent of his feelings were a new revelation, the thought of Link with another alpha filled Rhett with an indescribable rage. He'd kill anyone who tried to take Link away, he thought, his wolf bubbling up. 

Rhett shook his head to clear it. If Link ended up with another alpha, it would be because he made the decision to take a different mate. It would be Rhett's fault for not being upfront from the beginning. He would still fight for Link until the end. His wolf assured him of that. 

In the meantime, he had a week. A week to prove his worth as a mate and remind Link of why they had stayed friends for so long. Why they had vowed to do something big  _ together.  _ And why they still should. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have already read this chapter as I was writing this last around last Halloween, but then dropped it. I ended up with two postings of the story and this is the one I'm keeping. The current plan is to finish this after I'm done with Coast to Coast in a couple weeks.

Rhett waited for Link to come out of their room, but when he still hadn't emerged a few hours later, he decided he needed to find a peace offering to bring to Link. He made Link a sandwich, grabbed a Mellow Yellow, and gently tapped on the door. 

There was no answer, so he slowly opened it and peered into the room. Link was passed out, sprawled on Rhett's bed. Rhett felt his heart swell in his chest. It had to be a good thing that Link fell asleep in  _ his _ bed, right? 

Rhett placed his offering on the floor by the door and went to lay down on the couch. Rhett's wolf had wanted to climb into bed with Link, snuggle with his mate, but Rhett wasn't sure Link would appreciate that, so decided to leave him be until they talked again, even if his wolf bristled at that. Despite wanting to stay up and wait for Link, the stress of the last day had Rhett falling asleep faster than expected. 

-

Link woke to his stomach rumbling and the smell of Rhett engulfing him. For the second time that day he found himself waking up in Rhett's bed. As he rolled out of bed and went to go get something to eat, he saw the sandwich Rhett had left him and smiled. As upset as he was at Rhett for lying to him, Link knew he could always count on Rhett to take care of him. 

_ Like a good mate, _ his newly awakened inner wolf prodded, taking Link by surprise. He knew what Jared had said about him being a werewolf now, but he hadn't expected it to happen so quickly and for him to feel it so strongly. 

Link wondered if his wolf knew something he didn't or if it was just responding to the fact that Rhett was his best friend and they had already spent most of their lives together. He wondered if he could convince Rhett into letting him talk to Jared again. 

After finishing his sandwich, Link needed to relieve himself, so he slipped out of the bedroom. Seeing Rhett asleep on the couch made his wolf chant  _ matematemate _ at him. He was pretty sure that was going to get annoying. He wanted to be mad at Rhett, not have an inner beast telling him how much he wanted Rhett. 

When he stepped out of the bathroom, Rhett had woken up and was stretching on the couch. When he saw Link standing there, he blinked at him with an owlish look for a minute before saying, "Oh. Hey, Link."

"Hey," Link said, quickly averting his eyes. "Do you think you could text Jared, or give me his number? I-I have more questions for him."

Internally, Rhett's wolf was bristling at who he saw as  _ mate _ wanting to reach out to another alpha. Logically, Rhett knew that Link was just upset with him and that he probably wouldn't be able to answer his questions anyway. So he just nodded and handed Link his phone. 

He hoped,  _ if _ Link ended up willing to accept him as his mate, that some of the jealousy would die down. That his wolf would chill out and accept the bond as proof that he didn't need to stress so much anymore. Maybe he should see if Jared had time to talk, too.

Link grabbed Jared's number out of Rhett's phone and handed it back, they're fingers softly grazing. Link felt a jolt shoot up his arm. What surprised him the most was that it wasn't of electricity or lust or anything cliché like that, but of recognition and warmth-like love. 

"Thanks," he mumbled and rushed back to their bedroom. 

Sitting back on his bed, he sent Jared a text.

_ Hey, this is Link. I was wondering if you were free later to talk again? Or if maybe you knew any omegas who could help me out?  _

He worried his lip, practically able to feel Rhett pacing anxiously in the common room, as he waited for a response. After what felt like forever, but was probably only five minutes, he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. 

_ Yeah, might know someone. I'll let you know.  _

Link sighed and flopped back on the bed. He didn't want to sleep anymore, but he didn't especially want to go out and have to talk with Rhett, either. Not yet, anyway. While trying to figure out what to do, his phone buzzed.

_ 755-634-0072 Her name is Sherri and she's an omega. She's expecting your text. _

Link sent a thank you to Jared and then text Sherri. He got an almost immediate response. She was free in twenty minutes. 

Rhett was still pacing when Link left the bedroom to head out to meet Sherri. "I'm sorry," Rhett offered as soon as Link had opened the door. "I-"

Link shook his head. "I'm going out. Not really ready to talk about this with you yet."

Rhett visibly swallowed. "To go see Jared?" The anxiety, irritation, and jealousy clearly written all over his face. 

"I've gotta talk to somebody." Link didn't want to lie, but he didn't mind giving Rhett an ambiguous answer and let him stew in his own emotions a little longer. 

Rhett's face fell. "When do you think you'll be back?"

"I don't know, Rhett, but I gotta go."

"Let me know if you'll be back for dinner?" Rhett asked, his eyes flickering with hope. 

Link's eyes softened. "I'll text you later."

Rhett just nodded as Link walked out of the dorm.

=====================

Sherri spotted him right away as he walked into the student center. Fortunately, it being a Friday afternoon, it was pretty empty. Still, Link quickly made his way over to the smiling werewoman.

"So, I hear you've been recently turned," she said as Link took his seat.

Link shifted nervously. "Yeah. I'm kinda freaked out about it. Especially since I didn't even know my best friend was a werewolf until this morning."

"Oof. I can only imagine." Sherri's face was full of sympathy. "I had known my girlfriend was a were for quite a while when she finally agreed to change me. Is this guy your mate, at least? Or was it a complete freak accident?"

"Well…" Link began, glancing away in embarrassment. "It was kind of a freak accident. And we've never really talked about being together or  _ feelings  _ or anything, but he told me that now he's realized he  _ does _ want me for his mate."

"And how do you feel about that?" Sherri urged. 

"I'm not opposed?" He gave her a confused smile. "I've known him for thirteen years. I definitely love him. It's more the sudden change and having to make a decision  _ now _ than it is about being with him. And not knowing what to expect. That's a big part of it." 

Sherri gave a small laugh. "I knew what to expect and it was still overwhelming. 

So skipping over the who for now, do you know anything about the mating and bonding process?"

"No?" Link answered sheepishly. 

"Well, first you'll go into heat. You'll be achy hot, skin crawling and generally uncomfortable," Sherri explained. "The first time it happens you'll be searching for a mate. If you can hear your inner wolf, it usually has an opinion. That said, if there are other, stronger alphas around, you may get stuck with whoever is able to control you and beat any challengers."

"Control me… So the rumors about alphas being able to control 'lesser' wolves is true?" Link asked. 

Sherri nodded. "To an extent, yes. It's more about an alpha's natural ability to be dominant and a beta or omega's natural inclination to be submissive. If your chosen alpha isn't typically controlling, that's not going to change. I guess you're slightly more susceptible to what's referred to as the 'alpha voice,' but again, betas and omegas are naturally submissive so I wouldn't say for certain it's a true control. You can still rebel against it."

"So another alpha won't be able to force me to mate with them if I don't want to?" Link asked, looking for clarification. 

"Welll…" Sherri chewed on her tongue. "When you're in heat it's much harder to say no, especially the first time. Once a mating claim has been made you and your wolf will be mad at another alpha trying to take you, but initially you just want the heat to stop, which means taking an alpha knot and being bred. 

"So pretty much your body will be begging for it. You won't have much control over it. Another reason to be holed up somewhere with your intended. There's unwritten rules about breaking and entering to get to a wolf in heat, but if you're out in the open and not claimed, you're kinda seen as fair game."

"Oh, crap." Realization suddenly crossed Link's face. "I kinda knew that some male weres could get pregnant, but I didn't even think about the knot and how it physically happens. Does it hurt?" Concern and slight panic started to overtake him. "I've never even…"

"Don't worry too much," Sherri assured him with a smile. "You're body has changed to accommodate that. Your anal passage will now self lubricate when aroused and be more flexible than before. Being a female, I don't know all the changes male omegas go through to make everything possible, but I'm confident that it will be a pleasant experience."

"Self lubricating, huh?" Link pondered that for a moment. "Well that part sounds convenient, at least," he chuckled. "So, what, you get knotted and what happens then?"

"So, the alpha knotting you releases hormones, pheromones, whatever, that slightly changes your scent and they will bite you on the side of your neck to allow your new mated scent to flow out and let everyone know you're claimed," she explained. "Emotionally, you'll be better able to sense your mate's feelings, even when you're not physically near each other. It's not flawless, but it's pretty cool."

"That does sound pretty neat," Link agreed. "But what if you don't want your mate knowing how you feel? Can you block it off?"

"You can, but I'd caution against that," Sherri said. "Just like in a human relationship, lack of communication will stifle your bond. And a broken bond makes a wolf sick and will eventually kill them."

"Okay, good to know," Link said, wide eyed.

Sherri glanced at her phone. "Listen, I'm heading out for the weekend and I'm sure I haven't answered everything for you, but text me and I'll do my best to help."

"Yeah, if course. You've already given me so much to think about. Thank you," Link said, standing as Sherri gathered her things. 

"No problem at all. Glad I could be of help." She gave Link a friendly smile. "Remember, don't be afraid to text. I'll see you next week."

Link gave a small smile and nodded his head in goodbye. It was only 4pm, so he sent Rhett a text saying he'd have dinner with Rhett in a couple hours if he still wanted to. Rhett replied to be back at the dorm by 7. Link headed to the library to see if he could maybe find out some more about werewolves and try to think about what he wanted to say to Rhett when he saw him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration hit me sooner than I thought, so here we go! Coast to Coast is still my first priority until it's finished, but I think I know where this story is going now so maybe by next weekend I'll have another chapter? Cross your fingers!

Rhett had decided to make a pizza from scratch and had gotten one of the older guys in the dorm to get him a six pack of beer and a bottle of red wine. Neither he nor Link ever drank much, but he was hoping to be able to finagle the evening into a sort of first date. He hoped that Link agreeing to dinner with him was step one toward making that happen. 

By 6:30, the pizza was in the oven and Rhett was a nervous wreck. What if Link decided that he didn't want to give him a chance? It was unlikely, but entirely possible that Link knew of another alpha on campus and wanted to offer himself to that alpha. 

Even worse, what if Link had gone to do research-who was Rhett kidding, of course Link had gone to do just that today-and found out about the old tradition of mating runs? Then every alpha on campus would have a shot at Link. Rhett's heart felt like it was breaking as he thought about it. Rhett hoped that their lifelong friendship would be enough to convince Link to take him as his mate.

Rhett was pacing their room, so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Link opening the door and stepping inside. "Hey," Link said, making Rhett jump out of his thoughts. 

"You came back," Rhett said, looking at Link in almost disbelief. 

"Of course I came back," Link said, half laughing. "I'm hurt as hell that you kept this secret from me, but you're still my best friend. And I live here, so." He shrugged. 

Rhett was cautiously relieved. "I'm still your best friend?"

"You're on thin ice," Link narrowed his eyes at Rhett, making him swallow until the scrutiny, "but who else am I supposed to really figure this out with?"

"Jared?" Rhett asked nervously, despite his wolf growling at the thought. 

Link sat on the couch and leaned against the arm rest so he could look at Rhett still standing in the kitchen. "Is that what you want? I thought you said you wanted me to be your mate?"

"I do!" Rhett blurted out, interrupting Link.

"Well, I can get more information on being turned from other werewolves, and I have. That's what I was doing today. But as far as the mate thing, that's something we need to figure out together, don't you think?" Link asked, eyeing him seriously. 

"Yes, you're right," Rhett said, tentatively sitting at the other end of the couch. "I'm sorry, I've been handling this all wrong."

"Yes, you have," Link said matter of factly, making Rhett cringe a little. "Fortunately for you, I know you well enough to know that you're genuinely sorry. And if you can work on that, calm down and help me out here…" Link sighed. "I'm not saying I'll be your mate yet, because I have a lot of questions still, but I'm not saying no, either."

Rhett felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. At this point, a 'not no' was almost as good as a 'yes.'

"That's great! Thank you, Link! What do you need to know? What questions do you have for me?" Rhett asked eagerly. 

Link smiled, Rhett's boyish charm one of the things he loved about him. But before Link could say anything, the oven started buzzing. "Oh!" Rhett said, jumping up from the couch. 

Link looked at the pan as Rhett pulled it out of the oven. "Wait, you  _ made _ a pizza?" Link asked in disbelief. Rhett only cooked things more elaborate than macaroni and cheese or frozen pizza for girls. 

Rhett blushed. "I got wine and beer, too. I was… I was hoping I could turn tonight into, well, a date… It doesn't have to be, though!" Rhett rushed to assure him. "Ju-just if you were agreeable to it."

Rhett seemed to be purposely not looking him in the eye as he slid the pizza onto a tray. Link decided now was as good a time as any to ask his first question. "How long? How long have you known you wanted me to be your mate?" he clarified when Rhett gave him a questioning glance.

"Uhhhh. That's hard to explain," Rhett began. "Everything kinda  _ clicked  _ on the night that I bit you. Jared came over while you were passed out trying to make the change. I got a little growly with him and he showed me how all my possessive actions around you meant that I had started to see you as my mate. Of course, I've been acting that way since, what, last spring at least? I'm just obtuse at times and thought I was just being that way because of the new werewolf thing and because you're my best friend."

Link thought quietly while Rhett plated up their food. He asked for a beer when Rhett asked what he wanted to drink.

"Okay, my next question is why do you want me to be your mate?" he asked when Rhett brought his meal to him. 

"Because you're great?" Rhett said with a grin, plopping back down on the couch. 

Link rolled his eyes but laughed. "And what makes me so  _ great?" _

Rhett took a deep breath. "You're funny, smart,  _ forgiving," _ he said, looking pointedly at Link, "we compliment each other well. I'm go with the flow, but you keep me focused. Also, you smell  _ amazing." _

Link blinked in surprise. "I… smell?"

Rhett nodded around a large bite of pizza. "Apparently, it's a werewolf thing. Compatible potential mates smell good. Since you won't make your full change until you have your heat, I don't know if your sense of smell has gotten there yet."

Link thought back to waking up in Rhett's bed and how the smell had made him feel safe and happy. "Maybe a little," he conceded and nibbled on his pizza slice. "Do you love me?"

"Of course!" Rhett answered quickly. 

"Not… I know you  _ love _ me, Rhett," Link tried to explain. "What I mean is, are you  _ in love  _ with me? You've never shown any interest in guys before."

"True," Rhett agreed. "But since I made my own change, I haven't shown interest in  _ anyone. _ I think my wolf is smarter than me and realized right away that we wanted you."

Link laughed. "Well at least  _ someone  _ in that head of yours has some brains."

Rhett feigned being admonished. 

"But still," Link continued. "You're okay with the whole 'we're both guys' thing?"

"Are  _ you?" _ Rhett asked, holding his breath. 

Link fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "In the interest of full disclosure… I've thought about it. About...us. Especially this semester with you being so protective."

"Really?" Rhett asked, his eyes wide.

Link shrugged. "A little, yeah. I didn't delve too deep into the physical aspect of...everything, but I don't think I care about being seen as gay."

"Okay," Rhett said, nodding. "I-I don't care about that, either. Especially now, with how bad my wolf wants you. I'm totally on board."

Link chewed on his bottom lip and stared at Rhett. "Okay… I know it's not much time, but over the next few days while we wait for my heat? Why don't we...date, for lack of a better word? Doing all this so fast makes me nervous, but I can't imagine doing it with anyone else, so…" He shrugged. 

"So, you'll be my mate?" Rhett asked, excited once more. 

Link laughed. "Well, nothing is official until it's official. I'm not agreeing to jump in bed with you right now or anything. Our first time together  _ will _ be when my heat hits. I won't be ready before then. But use the next four or five days to your advantage. Woo me," he said with a smirk. 

Rhett closed the distance between them and gave Link a hug. "You won't regret this. I'll be so good for you, I promise. Prepare to be wooed like you've never been wooed before!"

Link chuckled and buried his head in Rhett's neck, letting the alpha's scent wash over and calm him. 

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

The night before had ended up going pretty well, in Rhett's opinion. After their talk, they had gone to their bedroom and crawled into Rhett's bed and watched a movie on his laptop. That wasn't an entirely uncommon occurrence, but this time Link was snuggled up to Rhett and halfway through the movie fell asleep on his chest. After Link fell asleep, Rhett looked online for a new and fun date idea that he thought Link would appreciate. After a while of searching, he was pretty sure that he had found the perfect thing. 

Rhett ended up awake a little before dawn and decided to go to the campus' running grounds since there were a few hours left before they needed to be at the train station. He felt the need to shift and expend some energy since hadn't let his wolf out in a couple weeks. That, combined with everything going on with Link, had him restless. 

Rhett arrived at the campus were-changing station, stripped out of his clothes, and shifted into his wolf form. He let out a few excited yips and charged into the woods.

Rhett's wolf was exceedingly happy. His mate was letting himself be courted and would be going into heat soon. He was filled with nervous anticipation of Link's coming claiming. In the back of human Rhett's mind he knew that something could still go wrong or someone else might challenge him for Link. For now, though, Rhett was content to run through the trees, letting the rising sun light his path.

Rhett couldn't wait until Link could shift and go running with him. He hadn't done much shifting and running while at school, since he hadn't told Link what he was and hadn't made an effort to connect with other werewolves on campus. It felt good to stretch out and feel the grass between his toes.

-

Rhett returned to their dorm with a tired wolf and breakfast sandwiches for Link and himself. He set the bag on the kitchen table and went to their bedroom. Link was still asleep in his bed, face down and drooling on his pillow. Rhett felt a warmth spread through him and his wolf gave a pleased purr.

He sat on the edge of the bed and gave Link's shoulder a gentle shake. "Wake up, bo. I got breakfast. And I have a surprise for you. But you need to get up and shower."

Link grumbled and rolled over to face Rhett. "S'early. And it's Sunday. Why do we have to get up?" Link asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Because I wanna take you somewhere," Rhett said. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"A good mate would let me sleep," Link mumbled as he sat up.

Rhett stiffened. He knew that Link liked to sleep in on the weekends, but he was trying to do something nice. Properly court Link. He wondered if he had he made another mistake? 

Link noticed Rhett's change in demeanor and felt bad. He placed his hand on Rhett's arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You know you can't hold me to anything I say before coffee," he said, giving Rhett a half smile. 

Rhett breathed a small sigh of relief and nodded. "How about you hop in the shower and I'll start the coffee?" he asked, returning Link's smile. 

"Perfect," Link said, squeezing his hand on Rhett's arm and heading to the bathroom. 

-

"We're going on a train?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow at Rhett.

Rhett shrugged. "It's something different. Sure we could drive to our destination, but this seemed...more romantic."

Link smiled. "Okay, okay. You're probably right. So where is this train taking us?"

"It's a surprise," Rhett said with a wink, placing his hand on the small of Link's back and leading him inside. 

-

It wasn't a terribly long ride, about an hour with stops, but Link seemed to be enjoying himself watching the scenery go by and waving at the other people getting on and off at the other stops. Rhett was quite pleased with how happy Link seemed. Especially when Link pressed up close to him and didn't flinch when he placed his hand on Link's knee. Sure, they always sat too close, but now it was with intent and Link was still receptive to it.

When they stepped off the train into the old time historic town, Link gave Rhett a confused smile. "Where  _ are _ we?" he asked with a laugh. 

"We're in Plains. Now, come on. Do you want to go to the museum first or go shopping?" Rhett asked. 

"Uhhhh," Link responded, and then Rhett was talking again. 

"Either way, we need to go buy a bag of peanuts. We can do that first while you decide," Rhett said. 

Link had no idea what had made Rhett decide that he would like whatever this date was supposed to be, but halfway through their bag of roasted peanuts and the small museum of local history, he had to admit to himself that he was having fun.

He and Rhett always had fun together, though. That wasn't ever going to be an issue. Link got lost in his thoughts about what type of mate Rhett would be as their tour of the museum continued. 

He and Rhett almost never fought. Part of that Link could consider to be his own doing, as he often gave in to Rhett's whims. But he didn't mind. Rhett was so passionate about everything and that passion just kind of took over. Link liked sitting back and watching Rhett do his thing. 

Link thought back to the day before, to what Sherri had said about an alpha's and omega's natural dispositions. Link realized that he had already been essentially responding to Rhett as an omega would, so that part of their relationship would probably also stay the same. 

One thing that definitely would change would be their physical relationship. Link hadn't ever  _ specifically  _ thought about Rhett in a sexual way, but he hadn't  _ not _ thought about it, either. They were always in each other's space. They hadn't held hands since they were teenagers, but that was because teenage boys didn't  _ do  _ that. Not necessarily because of a desire one way or the other. Rhett's touch had certainly never disgusted him. 

Link made a snap decision and reached his hand out, twining his fingers with Rhett's. Rhett looked surprised, then smiled at Link, his face radiating happiness.  _ Okay, so this is nice, _ Link thought to himself. 

-

Later, back on the train, after lunch and the best peanut butter ice cream Link had ever tasted, Link leaned over and kissed Rhett. Rhett stilled as Link's lips tenderly brushed against his own before pressing more insistently. Rhett recovered and opened his mouth slightly, not enough to truly deepen the kiss but enough to get a taste of Link. 

That was pretty nice, too.

◇◇◇◇

Rhett was on cloud nine. Yesterday had been spectacular. Link had actually initiated a kiss! Not anything designed to turn either of them on or anything, but definitely more than a chaste peck. And when Rhett had gone to kiss him goodnight, Link had smiled and allowed it.

Rhett had gone to class that morning, but it had basically been a waste of time. Now he had the scent  _ and _ taste of Link burned into his senses and he couldn't concentrate on anything. His wolf was back to constant pacing and agitation as they waited for Link to go into heat. Three more days, most likely. 

Rhett was walking back to their dorm, planning to grab a couple burgers in the dining hall to bring back for him and Link to have for lunch. When Rhett opened the door to the dining hall, he was hit with the strongest, sweetest scent he had ever smelled. He was still standing in the doorway and a half dozen or so alphas turned toward him and started growling. 

Confused, because he was being challenged and because he swore that the scent was familiar, he looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Then his eyes settled on Link in the middle of the room. Sweaty, skin flushed, pupils blown. Suddenly, it clicked. Link was in heat.

_ Fuck.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is probably going to be long and intense, so don't expect another quick update lol.
> 
> I'll have another chapter of Coast to Coast tomorrow. 
> 
> I'm still not getting notifications until 12 hours later, if at all, but please please do comment. I'm coming back and reading them, I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse makes me abandon this for 9 months, then comes back with a vengeance and won't let me finish my other story. 😂 Sigh. They'll both get done eventually.

Link woke up achy and warm.  _ Great,  _ he thought.  _ Of course I would get sick right before my first heat hits. _ Link was tempted to text Rhett and ask him to bring home some soup and Gatorade, but he knew that Rhett had class straight through early afternoon. 

He groaned and dragged himself to the bathroom, washed his face, and threw on clean sweatpants and a shirt. He figured he could just run over to the dining hall and grab some food before he started feeling too bad. Then, when Rhett got home later, he could convince him to take care of him. 

The walk to the hall seemed longer than ever as Link grew warmer by the minute. By the time he made it there, Link had sweat through his clothes and was feeling tired and agitated. He got in line to get his food, practically snapping at people who didn't move out of his way fast enough. 

After a few minutes, Link noticed how quiet the room had gotten. Looking around, he saw everyone looking at him. One by one, a handful of guys and one girl stood up, obviously scenting the air. Confused, Link took a tentative sniff of his own. 

At first all he could smell was his own sweat and grime. Then another scent hit him.  _ Alpha. _ Multiple alphas. Aroused and excited. Link could feel his body wanting to respond to the hormones, but the rational part of him wasn't sure if he should be extremely turned on right now or terrified that he was in public, obviously not sick but in heat early, and with half a dozen alphas around him. None of them Rhett. 

Just then the door to the dining hall opened and yet another scent hit Link.  _ Rhett.  _ Link felt the back of his pants grow damp at the arrival of the new alpha. Rhett was on his short list of intended alphas. A short list of one, but that was irrelevant. Link's newly awoken wolf was telling him that now was the time for Rhett to prove his worth and Link agreed. 

Low growls started to fill the air as Rhett stepped inside the building. His eyes were flitting between Link's and the other alphas in the room. 

Hushed whispers traveled around the room as people started to realize what was going on and slowly and quietly began slinking out. Everyone knew that if a mating fight broke out, it could get bloody quickly. 

Link's mind was working frantically as he watched the alpas. He had an obvious preference for Rhett, but at his wolf's insistence, he stood still, waiting to see what would happen. He didn't want Rhett to get hurt, but he did want Rhett to work for him. 

Rhett tried to keep himself neutral, hoping that he could slide past the other alphas and usher Link out another way. He only made it a couple steps before the growling of the other alphas intensified. Rhett decided to try a different tactic and brought himself to full height, hoping to be intimidating. 

Three of the alphas looked at Rhett then the other alphas in the room. They must have decided that Link wasn't worth the potential injuries, because they backed off to the side and left through the doors to Rhett's right. Rhett breathed an internal sigh of relief. Having to fight three alphas would be difficult, but much more feasible than six.

First, before starting a fight, he wanted to try to talk Link out of there and back to their dorm. He held out a hand. "Come on Link, we need to go."

Link whimpered in response. He had been quite proud that just Rhett's posturing had convinced half the alphas to leave. His wolf still wasn't satisfied, though. He knew this heat would end up in a mating and he deserved the best mate. He wasn't sure that Rhett had proven himself yet.

"Link, come on," Rhett said, more forcefully this time. 

The one female alpha stepped in Link's path. "Are you sure he wants to go with you? Why was he out so close to his heat, anyway?" she asked, jutting out her chin.

Rhett growled. "Not that it's  _ any _ of your business," he said through clenched teeth, "but it wasn't supposed to hit him for three more days."

"Sounds like bad management to me," she said with a shrug and angled herself toward Link. "Come with me, baby. I can take care of you. I'd never let you out alone close to your heat."

Rhett snarled, his vision going red. Who did this alpha think she was? Propositioning  _ his _ omega.  _ His _ mate. Rhett ran for the alpha, who immediately tried to square up and prepare for the hit. Despite her being large compared to a typical college girl, Rhett still had eight inches and probably fifty pounds on her. 

They hit the ground with a grunt, Rhett quickly pinning her by her hips and shoulders. " _ Mine," _ he growled. 

She narrowed her eyes at Rhett. "Then keep a better eye on him," she groused back. "Now let me up. My girlfriend would probably be pissed to hear I was fighting for another omega, anyway."

Link watched as Rhett cautiously let the alpha up. He had been hit with a great wave of desire when Rhett had plowed into the challenging alpha. That was the type of display his wolf was looking for. Unfortunately, the altercation was over quickly. But there were still two alphas waiting to try their luck. 

One of the other two chose that moment to speak up. "I don't have an omega, or even a girlfriend, to get mad at me for fighting over another omega. I won't give up so easily."

"I won't, either," the last alpha said. "Your boy smells good enough to make it worth my while."

Rhett groaned internally, but outwardly puffed his chest out at the two remaining alphas. "Oh, yeah? Well, who's gonna take the first shot? Or do you wanna go at the same time? This has really been too easy so far," he said, putting all his confidence into his words.

Link's wolf purred happily. Rhett challenging both alphas at once was definitely the right move. "Excuse me," he said, interrupting the impending fight. "Self-aware omega here. Nobody's gonna have me if they can't catch me."

He kicked off his flip flops and shoved his sweatpants down then ran for the door, pulling off his shirt as he went and shifted into his wolf as soon as he was outside. 

Rhett stood in awe at how easily Link made his first shift before shaking his head and getting it together. He growled and took off for the door, not caring about his clothes as he shifted and took off in the direction Link had gone. Fortunately, he seemed to be running in the direction of the campus running grounds. 

Rhett's wolf was as long-legged as his human form, so he knew that he wasn't going to fall too far behind Link. He could hear the two other alphas following behind him, though, and hoped Link had the stamina to stay ahead of  _ them, _ because if Link ran out of steam first, Rhett would still have to fight them.

By the time they hit the woods, one of the alphas had dropped back.  _ Keep going Link, _ Rhett thought.  _ A little bit more and it'll be just you and me.  _

Link could hear that it was just Rhett and one other alpha behind him. He decided now was the time to pick up the pace. Rhett needed to catch him. Link could tell that the strange alpha wouldn't be able to keep up with a faster speed, but Rhett played basketball so he should be able to deal with the added pressure. 

Link dug in and accelerated. He gave out a playful yip when he realized that his plan had worked. The challenger had fallen back, but Rhett was still close on his heels. Then Rhett was gone and Link was confused. 

As soon as Link had taken off faster, Rhett knew his time to make a move was coming. When it was just the two of them, Rhett turned off, knowing the path Link was on would be making a turn to the left soon. He slowed down enough to be in proper position when Link rounded the corner. 

Even in wolf form, Link looked confused as he came back into sight. He had slowed down to a lope and was looking over his shoulder. It was almost too easy for Rhett to tackle him. They down went tumbling, rolling a few times until Rhett came out on top. He had a hold of the scruff of Link's neck, growling low and signaling for Link to submit. 

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically them having sex in wolf form. If that's not your thing, this chapter can be skipped and next chapter will be human sex.
> 
> Do read the notes as the end of the chapter, though!

Even though he had been pinned to the ground, excitement was coursing through Link's body. He could smell that it was indeed Rhett who had caught him. His fast, agile, clever mate.

Rhett was simply holding Link still, letting them both catch their breath. It was a calculated risk, because if Rhett let Link go after he had recovered, he might take off again. But Rhett wanted Link to  _ want _ to consent to be his mate. So if Link did decide to take off again, Rhett would let him. Rhett hoped, though, that he had proven himself enough by now that Link would go ahead and submit. 

After a couple minutes, Link gave a small growl, tired of Rhett holding him in place. To his delight, Rhett loosened his grip enough for Link to twist free. He spun around and sat on his haunches, considering the alpha in front of him. 

Link's wolf was quite pleased at how Rhett had used mild intimidation to get some of the other alphas to back off. And he'd had no problem asserting himself when another alpha tried to get between them. Plus, he had the stamina to outrun two more alphas and the quick wits to catch Link off guard. Yes, Link's omega was pleased.

The human side of Link had already been mostly on board with taking Rhett as a mate, so once his wolf gave their approval Link flopped his tongue out in a wolf-type smile and angled his head away to allow him to bare his neck to Rhett. 

Relief washed over Rhett. He stepped up to Link and gently took Link's neck into his mouth. He didn't squeeze, just made gentle contact for a moment then released him and began licking where he had just held onto Link. 

Link nuzzled Rhett back and licked along his muzzle. Fully recovered from his race with the alphas, Link felt his heat overtaking him. Upon his wolf's urging, Link spun around and dropped on his front elbows, leaving his ass up and facing Rhett. Not wanting to leave any doubt as to what he wanted, Link raised his tail up and flipped it over his back. 

From Link's new position, the scent of omega in heat was overpowering. Rhett leaned forward and buried his nose under the base of Link's tail and flicked his tongue out to get a taste of Link's slick.

Link whimpered and pushed his ass back into Rhett's face. He was aching and ready. Rhett had proved himself and now Link just wanted to be claimed. 

Even though official claimings happened in human form, Rhett didn't want to have Link change back in case another wolf was using the running grounds. Granted, the scent of mating wolves should keep anyone away, but if it didn't, Rhett was certain that Link would be more comfortable being found in wolf form. Plus the ground would be more forgiving if they stayed in this form. 

Rhett also wasn't sure that he could get Link back to their dorm in his current state. Link may have displayed that he accepted Rhett as his alpha, but until Link carried Rhett's scent, another alpha could be tempted to challenge Rhett again for the right to breed and claim. And Rhett had already had his fill of challenging alphas for the day.

So he made the decision to mate with Link here and now in their wolf form so Link would hopefully carry enough of his scent so they could get home for a proper mating. Rhett gave one more swipe of his tongue, quite liking Link's omega taste, and reared up to settle himself on top of Link. 

The whine Link let out was one of relief. His body was ready. Aching to be filled. Wanting to belong to his alpha. He spread his hind legs a little more to better support Rhett's weight as the alpha perched over him.

Finally, Rhett was in proper position and canted his hips forward, letting the tip of his cock nudge at Link's entrance. Link gave a frustrated snap and Rhett plunged forward, sinking into Link and giving them both relief.

Rhett had never had sex other than with his own hand, and the sensation upon entering Link was like nothing he could have imagined. Link was so wet, tight, and warm around him. He could already feel the base of his cock tingling, his knot readying to swell. Fleetingly he wondered if Link would feel the same when they were in human form, but quickly shook the thought away. He'd find out soon enough, and for now he needed to satisfy his mate's heat.

Link couldn't believe the overwhelming sense of  _ right  _ he felt when Rhett penetrated him. He had played around with his fingers and some improvised toys a few times, but it just didn't compare to a flesh and blood cock pumping in and out of him, throbbing as it filled him up. 

Rhett let his wolf take over, his hips humping with one goal in mind. To mark and knot his mate. This wasn't about pleasure. It felt good, of course. But in their wolf form everything was more animalistic. A meeting of their basic biological needs. 

In no time Rhett's knot was growing, catching and tugging on Link's rim as he thrust in and out. Link's whimpers now held an edge of pain under the pleasure he was still feeling. Not wanting to hurt his mate, Rhett ceased his thrusting and the next time his knot passed Link's rim, he began a slow, deep grind.

Rhett's knot expanding inside him, Link could feel the growing pressure against his prostate. And every grind of Rhett's hips increased the feeling even more until he was spurting onto the ground beneath them, his body locking down and holding Rhett inside him. 

When Link began rhythmically pulsing around him, Rhett's knot swelled to its full size, tying them together as he began marking Link from deep within. Rhett's wolf howled in pleasure knowing that now everyone else would recognize Link as his mate as well. 

Rhett eased himself and Link down to the ground and onto their sides. He was exhausted, but wasn't going to let himself fall asleep out here in the woods, exposed like this. Still, he licked Link's neck and encouraged his mate to rest. He could smell Link's heat settling down, as well as his own scent beginning to mingle with Link's. It filled him with a sense of contentment like he had never experienced before. 

Thirty minutes or so later, Rhett felt his knot go down enough to pull free from Link. He shuffled onto his feet and nudged Link awake. Even in wolf form Link's eyes were an icy blue, and now they were looking up at him with love and satisfaction. 

Rhett nuzzled Link's face and huffed a low "woof." He needed to get Link back to their dorm before his heat cranked up again. Link stood and stretched long and deep. Rhett nipped at Link's heel, yipping and jerking his head towards the dorms, trying to convey his intent. 

Link's tongue lolled out and he gave a playful bark, hopping on his front feet. Rhett would have laughed if he could. Link was flirting in wolf form and Rhett would have loved to stay and indulged him, but until Link was properly claimed he would be anxious. 

Rhett bumped his shoulder into Link's side and lunged a few feet forward. Maybe he could entice Link into chasing him and get him back to the dorm that way. 

Fortunately, Link took the bait and they were headed home soon enough. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting a poll on tumblr (@outofnowhere82) sometime next week. I literally have over 40 original ideas I want to do, so I narrowed it down as best I could to the 3 I most want to do next and now I'm going to let you guys decide! So if you're not already, go follow me on tumblr!


	10. Chapter 10

Fortunately, there was someone coming out of the dorms and they let them inside the building so they didn't have to change back to their human forms until they were outside their door. Rhett had been worried they would have to run through the dorms naked to get to their room. Then he had another moment of panic, afraid that they had been locked out. His shoulders sagged in relief when the door swung open. 

Link just shrugged when Rhett gave him a questioning look. "I guess I forgot to lock it. I didn't feel so hot earlier. Or rather, I was feeling  _ too _ hot," he said with a giggle. 

Then Link surged forward, pushing Rhett through the doorway and kicked the door shut behind him. He locked his lips on Rhett's as he guided him backwards toward the couch. When Rhett felt the back of his knees hit the couch, Link pushed on his chest, making him fall back. "Link…" he said, breathless from their kiss. 

Link dropped between his knees before he could say anything else and swallowed Rhett's cock, which had started to rapidly harden again with all the pheromones Link was releasing into the small space. Rhett gasped and his hand went to Link's head, gently carding through his hair. 

Link pulled off with a slight  _ pop. _ "Too hot again, Rhett. Need to claim me right. Right now." He nuzzled his nose against Rhett's balls. "I can feel myself getting wet for you. It's so weird, but it feels right that my body's getting ready for you. Is it always gonna be like this?" Link asked, imploring blue eyes gazing up at Rhett. "I feel like my body is literally aching to be filled. With my mate, with babies… My god, Rhett, it's almost overwhelming."

"I know, baby," Rhett said, smiling softly down at Link. "I mean, I've never experienced it, but that's how I've heard it is."

Link groaned and crawled onto the couch, knees on the cushions and arms rest on the back. "Help me, Rhett," Link pleaded. "Make me feel better."

Rhett groaned at Link's request, his alpha preening and his cock was so hard it hurt. He stood up and took his place behind Link. Link in wolf form was sleek and playful. Link presented before him in human form, naked and ready to be taken was something else. Slender and lithe muscle running down his body, his ass small and pert and glistening with slick, ready to take him. Rhett was enthralled. 

Link whimpered and arched his back, snapping Rhett out of his reflection. "I'm sorry, baby," Rhett said, stepping forward and tapping the head of his cock against Link's hole. Rhett watched as a string of slick stuck to him and slowly stretched before breaking. "You ready?" he asked, gripping tight to Link's hips. 

Link made a growling noise and pushed back against Rhett, causing Rhett's cock to slide between his ass cheeks. "If you don't do something  _ now, _ I'm gonna go find an alpha who will."

Rhett and his wolf both growled in displeasure. Rhett lined himself up and entered Link, pressing all in with one thrust. 

_ "Yes," _ Link whined. "Move, Alpha. Fill me up. I'm yours."

"Yeah," Rhett breathed out, starting to move. "Gonna knot you… fill you up with my come. Claim you… every alpha for miles will know who you belong to."

Even though Rhett knew that until Link's heat subsided, probably sometime the next afternoon, all of their matings would result in a fast knotting, he was still embarrassed at how quickly his knot was forming. "I'm sorry. When your heats over, I'll make this better for you. Make it last longer."

Link raised his head from where he had let it fall forward and shook it side to side. "Want it fast. Need your knot."

As Rhett felt his knot really starting to grow, Link put his hands on the back of the couch, pushing back against Rhett's thrusts and whimpering every time Rhett's knot caught on his rim. Rhett could tell he was about to fully pop and tightened his hold on Link's hips, and began to grind. As Rhett felt himself lock tight inside Link, he let his canines drop and draped himself over Link's back. 

Link's body felt like a livewire. Rhett's scent filled the room and made his blood sing with pleasure. Rhett's knot was pressing right on his prostate and when Rhett leaned forward and bit Link on the neck, he cried out, coming onto the cushion below him. 

Rhett could feel Link's body clenching around his knot the same time that their bond opened up, allowing him to feel Link's pleasure as his own. His orgasm overtook him and he began pulsing hot streams into Link. He almost passed out on top of Link, but caught himself and wrapped an arm around Link's waist, pulling them both down onto the couch with Link in his lap. 

Link melted back into Rhett's chest, his own heaving up and down as he caught his breath. He could feel Rhett's and his wolf's satisfaction flowing through him and gave himself over to the feeling, falling asleep in moments. 

Rhett chuckled softly when he felt Link slip into sleep. He tightened his hold on his mate and settled deeper into the couch and let sleep overtake him as well. 

◇◇◇◇

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when they woke again. Link was warm in his arms, but they probably had time for Rhett to get some nourishment in him before his heat rose again. He kissed the side of Link's head and slid Link off of him as he stood up to go to the kitchen. 

Link whined in protest as he watched Rhett walk away. "I forgive you, you know," he said as Rhett grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. 

Rhett turned quickly to look at him, concern on his face. "Why? Did I hurt you?"

Link laughed. "No. I mean about the whole accidentally biting me and hiding how you felt about me thing. This certainly isn't how I saw us getting together. I actually wasn't sure us getting together would ever actually become a thing. But now? I'm glad it's happened and couldn't picture life any other way."

Rhett sat on the couch and offered Link the water and a protein bar. "We're gonna have to tell our families that we're gay," he reminded Link. 

Link just took a bite of the bar and shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I was bi even before all this. It probably would have come up at some point. At least our parents are already used to us being together 24/7. My mom, at least, will probably say something to the effect of 'finally.'"

Rhett chuckled. "That's fair. I didn't really plan on telling them about the whole werewolf thing. Unless you want to. I'll defer to you on that."

A smile grew on Link's face. Alphas as a rule didn't defer to anyone, but Sherri had been right. He'd never have to worry about  _ his _ alpha becoming pushy or demanding with him. "We can play that by ear. If I end up pregnant, that might be hard to explain," he said with a chuckle. 

Rhett pulled Link into his lap and settled a hand on Link's stomach. "Do you want to end up pregnant?" he whispered, suddenly quite taken with the thought of Link swollen with his pup.

"Not right away," Link said. "If I don't end up pregnant with this heat, I want to start birth control. But once we're done with school? We could try for one."

Rhett's dick twitched against Link's ass and he could feel Link leak a little bit in response. Link swallowed the last of the water and set the bottle down, turning in Rhett's lap and wrapping his arms around Rhett's neck. "Wanna practice for it again now?"

Rhett leaned into Link's neck, inhaling deeply and smelling Link, omega in heat, and  _ mate. _ He latched onto the spot on Link's neck where he had left his mating bite and sucked gently. 

Growing up, he never would have expected him and Link to end up together. Especially not as werewolf mates. But Link was right, now that it had happened, he couldn't picture life taking them anywhere else. 

He shifted Link in his lap so that he was straddling him and sinking back into Link's tight heat. This was where he belonged. Where  _ they _ belonged. Joined together, forever. A family in the making. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am considering this story finished. I will *probably* at some point in time come back and write about pregnant Link carrying pups, but this time of year is hard for me because my own son spent June 2nd-Aug 25 in the NICU the year he was born and has hospital stays every summer of his life thus far. So if inspiration hits, maybe I'll add a mini story in the fall/over the winter. If not, well, I'm happy with where I'm ending this.


End file.
